It is desirable to increase the level of integration of an integrated circuit, such as an integrated RF circuit designed for wireless communications, because an increase in the level of integration generally lowers the cost of an integrated circuit. One way to increase the level of integration of an integrated circuit is to design the integrated circuit as a chip that can be used in different regions of the frequency spectrum. The same integrated circuit can then be used in multiple applications.
The present invention is directed to an integrated circuit that has the capability of providing an output in different frequency bands.